gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New York
New York is the twenty-second episode of Season Two, and fourty-fourth episode overall. It is the Glee Season 2 Finale and premiered one hour later at 9pm instead of 8pm because of American Idol. Recap has finally made it to New York City.]] As striking images of New York City wash over her to the strains of George Gershwin's "Rhapsody in Blue," Rachel stands at the center of Broadway and takes it all in: "I made it!" She and New Directions have hit the Big Apple for the Nationals. The students are thrilled to have made it to the top of the show choir heap and are eager to explore the city, though Finn reminds them that they still have two original songs to write. But before they buckle down, they share a lyric from New York, New Y''o''rk's "New York, New York," until Rachel presents them with tickets to Broadway's longest running show, "Cats." But Quinn informs her that the show closed a decade ago, and Rachel realizes that she bought them from a crazy person. Checking into their hotel, Finn and Rachel discuss how Quinn's taking her breakup with Finn unexpectedly well, while Puck and Lauren try to score Manhattans at the bar until Will catches them and calls an emergency group meeting. He says that they need to be locked down until they finish their new compositions. But he also takes time to slip away to pursue his own Broadway agenda. After he leaves, Brittany writes My Cup. However Puck and Quinn say the hotel room has no inspiration and believe they should go outside and let New York write the song for them. Everyone reluctantly agrees and they leave the hotel room. Around various sites in New York, New Directions sings'' I Love New York/New York, New York'' . Meanwhile, Mr Schue has gone to the set of April's play CrossRhodes and sings [[Still Got Tonight|''Still Got Tonight on]] stage. The director for April's play hears Mr Schue's singing and tells him that he has the talent to make it big. Back at the rooms, the New Directions girls and Kurt are having a pillow fight while Rachel tries to write a song for Nationals. Meanwhile the boys are discussing Finn and Rachel, telling Finn to take her out while they are in New York City. Rachel eventually receives a text message from Finn and meets him on a bridge. They go to a restaurant, Sardi's, and notice Patti LuPone there. Rachel musters her courage to talk to her and in doing so, receives praise from Patti as she was also in a show choir when she was younger. She also makes a remark to Rachel, calling Finn "cute". After the date as Finn and Rachel walk back to the hotel, Rachel remarks that its almost like a movie, all that's missing is people singing a romantic love song. Finn and Rachel walk past the New Directions boys and they follow them singing [[Bella Notte|''Bella Notte]]. Near the end, Finn tries to kiss Rachel however Rachel tells him that she can't. Back at the hotel, Santana and Brittany are trying to get into the bathroom to do their make up. After yelling, Quinn walks out, angrily telling Brittany and Santana that she doesn't care about show choir. However, Santana tells her that Glee club is something they can all be proud of and she is just sad cause of her breakup with Finn. Quinn asks for advice, so Santana tells her to form a new image, starting with a hair cut. They leave to start Quinn's new makeover. Kurt wakes up Rachel in order to get breakfast together. Rachel and Kurt discuss their futures, Rachel wants to go to college in New York, Kurt wants to join her. Kurt reveals that Blaine also would join them. Rachel however is worried about Finn, but Kurt tells Rachel to bring him along too. Rachel isn't able to decide on what to do, follow her heart or her career. So Kurt pulls Rachel to a theater where Wicked is playing. Together they sneak inside and perform [[For Good by Wicked|'For Good']] together. This helps Rachel decides what she thinks she wants. The day before Nationals, Mr Schue sees Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, who reveals he knows all about Mr Schue leaving to join April's show. Dustin suggests that Mr Shue doesn't tell his Glee Kids or they'll lose their confidence. However when Mr Schue returns to his room he finds out that Dustin has already told the kids. Upon hearing this, Mr Schue proclaims that he's here to stay with them forever. At Nationals, Rachel sees Sunshine in the bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting in[[ Audition| Audition]] ) after hearing her throwing up. Rachel comments on it but Sunshine reveals she's nervous and doesn't understand why Rachel is so mean and hateful towards her when she thought that''' New Directions is a group that took in all the the misfits, which was the reason she decided to sign up before. Rachel reveals that she feels threatened by Sunshine's talent. Sunshine tells Rachel that she's heading to the Philippine Embassy to have her green card revoked and plans on returning home since she believes it's the only way she can leave '''Vocal Adrenaline. But Rachel tells her to consider and perform since she has a gift. They finally settled their rivalry. Meanwhile Mr Schue and Dustin meet backstage. Dustin wants to send shirts to every team they beat at Nationals and Mr. Schue tells Dustin that when New Directions wins, to expect a shirt from them. The first team to perform is an unnamed girls choir singing Yeah! Various members from New Directions comment on their talents. The second team to perform is Vocal Adrenaline, but Sunshine is nervous and can't stand to sing. Rachel gives her a thumbs up and Sunshine gained her confidence and was able to sing As Long As You're There in front of the crowd while Vocal Adrenaline performs behind her. The third team to perform is New Directions. Before their performance, Rachel congratulates Finn on the song he wrote and Finn reveals that he does love Rachel. She also tells Finn she loves him but wants to focus on her dreams. Rachel and Finn perform Pretending while Jesse appears and sits next to Mr Schue saying he couldn't stay away. Mr Schue then asks him if he's here for New Directions or Rachel, to which Jesse doesn't reply. After the song, Finn and Rachel are so overcome by emotion that they kiss on stage, to which the audience responds in silence. Jesse asks Mr. Schue if the kiss was scripted. After a few minutes pass, Mr Schue starts clapping and some of the audience joins him. New Directions then performs Light Up the World. After the performance New Directions is grouped together wondering how they did, and Jesse comes up to see Finn. He tells Finn that they will lose Nationals all because of the kiss as its "unprofessional" and then compliments Rachel. Finn responds saying that the kiss was worth it and that it was the "superman of all kisses." New Directions then hears that the results are posted. The top 10 move on to the final round. Mr. Schue bravely agrees to check the list and sees that Vocal Adrenaline placed in the top 10. New Directions came 12th, meaning they do not proceed to the next round. Everyone shares in a moment of silence and sadness. Back in Lima, Ohio, Kurt is telling Blaine everything that happened. However Kurt doesn't feel sad, since he's had a big year filled with ups and downs. Blaine watches Kurt the whole time with a smitten look on his face and when he finishes speaking, he tells Kurt for the first time that he loves him. Kurt is shocked and surprised but then he replies that he loves him too. Mercedes and Sam then come up to Kurt and Blaine, and they talk about the events. Eventually they walk away and Mercedes wonders if Kurt and Blaine "could tell". Sam believes they couldn't, they join hands revealing that they are in a relationship together. Meanwhile Brittany and Santana discuss the future. Brittany says the glee club is her family and that she wants to stay with them forever. She states that she wants to be there when Mike and Tina have "asian babies" and when Artie gets his legs back. Brit also tells Santana that she loves her more than she's ever loved anyone in the world, and that because of that, "anything can happen". They share an intense hug and Santana tells Brittany that she is her best friend and Brittany says it back. Elsewhere in the school, Emma is congratulating Mr. Schue on coming 12th, even hanging a banner.Will thanks her and is humored by the banner. Meanwhile, Rachel and Finn discuss their relationship in the library. Finn thinks everyone hates him while Rachel thinks everyone hates her. Rachel asks Finn if kissing her was worth it to which he responds, "Yeah." Rachel tells Finn that when she graduates she's going to college in New York. But Finn points out that graduation is still a year away and asks "Got any plans 'til then?". They kiss and then proceed holding hands to the final Glee Club meeting of the year where everyone is waiting for them showing that they are a couple. Mr. Schuester shows the group the trophy they got from Nationals which recieves a large mock ovation from the group. They all cheer and hug as the camera focuses out of the choir room. Nationals Top Ten List Show Choir This list consists of only ten teams who will move on to "Showcase", where they'll vie for the National Championship: *Portland Scale Blazers *Vocal Adrenaline *The Waffletoots *Singaz Wit Attitude *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme Songs *'Rhapsody in Blue' by George Gershwin. Background Music *'New York, New York'New York, New York from New York, New York. Sung by New Directions. *'My Cup' by Glee. Sung by Brittany and Artie. *'I Love New York/New York, New York' by Madonna/''from On The Town''. Sung by New Directions. *'Still Got Tonight' by Matthew Morrison. Sung by Will. *'Someone To Watch Over Me' from Oh, Kay! Background Music *'Bella Notte' from The Lady and The Tramp. Sung by Artie , Sam , Puck & Mike. *'Moon River' from Breakfast At Tiffany's. Background Music. *'For Good' from Wicked. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'Yeah!' by Usher ''ft. Lil Jon and ''Ludacris. Sung by Singaz Wit Attitude. *'As Long As You're There' by Glee. Sung by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline. *'Pretending' by'' Glee''. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *'Light Up The World' by ''Gle''e. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *Brad Falchuk has confirmed that 20 minutes of footage was cut from this episode due to time constraints.Source Scenes cut include: **What happened to Will and Emma when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Brittany and Santana when they returned to McKinley **What happened to Quinn after she returned to McKinley **Rachel buying the tickets to Cats from the so-called "crazy" guy Partial details on the Will and Emma scene were revealed, the scene confirmed that they are both infact single and that Emma is infact getting better with some hinted 'Hot Action' (assumed to be a kiss). *According to pre-release images, Carole had some part in the New York scenes. However she did not appear in the final cut of the episode. Her scenes may have also been cut. *Second Glee competition where the judges are not introduced. (First was on Special Education ) Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Patti LuPone as herself *Mike Starr as a guy from Broadway Costumes *New Directions Girls - Nationals Dress *Vocal Adrenaline Girls - Nationals Dress Images ,kikjhg.jpg bjmmnhn.jpg csd.jpg gbvc.jpg ghj.jpg hnvcbvbh.jpg ikjh.jpg ioluytt.jpg jhg.jpg jjuujjjjgf.jpg k,kmnb.jpg kjjhg.jpg llokik.jpg lolk.jpg mkjmh.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc001.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc001bvcxz.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc002.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc003.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc003tre.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc004.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc004dfdf.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc005.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc005gtg.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc006.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc007.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc010.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc012.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc013.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc015.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc016.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc017.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc018.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc019.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc021.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc022.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc022.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc024.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc026.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc028.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc029.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc030.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc031.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc032.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc033.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc034.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc034.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc035.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc039.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc042.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc036.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc044.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc075.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc077.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc079.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc082.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc088.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc089.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc090.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc098.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc255.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc258.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc260.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc262.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc265.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc269.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc271.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc275.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc280.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc281.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc283.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc285.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc286.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc287.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc289.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc293.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc294.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc295.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc296.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc299.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc307.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc308.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc309.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc310.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc313.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc320.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc326.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc334.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc335.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc336.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc343.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc345.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc351.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc357.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc358.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc361.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc362.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc363.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc364.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc365.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny009.jpg normal_lmw_gleeinnyc368.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny020.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny024.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny083.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny085.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny086.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny094.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny097.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny099.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny100.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny107.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny110.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny264.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny267.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny277.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny278.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny300.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny306.jpg normal_lmw_gleeny308.jpg rryrf.jpg tre.jpg tumblr_lkfuglvoiW1qd53kgo1_400.jpg tumblr_lkfz99HsNJ1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg32dNziQ1qapg62o1_500.jpg ygrew.jpg tumblr_lkfzg7Z2191qc3z7lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg1frYuxs1qc3z7lo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg6r3VMRj1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg6tzPBrN1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg7ngL2Wd1qjw66no1_400.jpg tumblr_lkg96iKJq91qarlpco1_500.png tumblr_lkgbpaUb5o1qhdh10o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgbq1YNoa1qhdh10o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkgc47Bwa31qbro89o1_500.jpg ldmf.png tumblr_eee.jpg tumblr_lkgih8auKk1qb3re6o1_500.gif tumblerf.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-on-set-of-glee-in-west-village1.jpg|Finn getting romantic lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-date-04302011-03-200x137.jpg|Finchel !! tumblr_lkgdfr49au1qcmtzco1_100.png|Finn's reaction when rachel was going rach.jpg 33.gif שולחן העבודה.jpg Tumblr lku3zuS8dR1qc7zv9o1 400.jpg tumblr_lkysx5hMH91qhhrgmo1_400.jpg Tumblr ll176kaIlL1qd53kgo1 500-1-.jpg tumblr_ll29gx78k41qd53kgo1_500.jpg chakarice.jpg|Charice & Cheyenne tumblr_ll5t1qncsh1qdewr8o1_500.png 5154tHur4CL SL500 AA280.jpg 513T604u2yL SL500 AA280.jpg 51xN07I7TVL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51RNiMqKJDL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51HfP+yMhDL SL500 AA280.jpg 51DUldeYADL SL500 AA280 .jpg glee34.jpg|Chord holding a camera. chaka1.jpg|Sunshine Corazon chaka2.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 2 chaka3.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 3 chaka4.jpg|Sunshine Corazon 4 chakarice 4.jpg|ND Nationals dress chakarice2.jpg|VA Nationals Costume Part2.jpg Tumblr ll8u2pk5WP1qe8di7o1 1280.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-4-2011-a-l.jpg Glee-nyla-gallery-15-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg glee_addition_1-2011-a-l.jpg glee-nyla-gallery-16-2011-a-l.jpg|Alone... glee-nyla-gallery-5-2011-a-l.jpg|Fans Frenzy glee-nyla-gallery-6-2011-a-l.jpg|Sam and Finn glee-additions-3-2011-a-p.jpg|Artana ryan-murph-2011-a-p.jpg|Ryan Murphy glee-add-1-2011-a-p.jpg glee2-590km0425.jpg|Rachel and Finn 7mmpk-1304014981.jpg tumblr_llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1_400.jpg|New Brittana still FINN.jpg|Finn's FAKE attempt to write a song for nationals FINN2.jpg|Finn's FAKE attempt at Pretending 3 FINN3.jpg|Finn's first fake attempt to write song for nationals FINN4.jpg|Rachel/Puck's note conversations (fake) Tumblr llep7mK1U11qgmok6o1 500.jpg|Sunshine singing 114_509.jpg 106_509.jpg 110_509.jpg 111_509.jpg bsslrb.png tumblr_llpaxeT3V01qj2wy9o1_500.jpg tumblr_llq3uffIH51qhrld4o1_500.jpg|Chris 248143 212548398779946 100000743612577 684960 8116876 n.jpg Brittananationals2011.jpg Finchelkisspretending.gif Glee season 2 New york 4867.jpg Fr.jpg Tumblr llqcanx9jI1qci6lqo1 500.gif Tumblr llqc3s6zcH1qa9d23o1 500.gif Tumblr llqc67FdoX1qcyfci.gif Finnchel Pretending.JPG tumblr_llrno1GX5H1qb3o48o1_500.png Susu1.jpg Susu3.jpg VA34.jpg SunRach2.jpg Ahh.png Sam and mercedes.png Hummelberry- for good.png Finchel moments!.jpg|Finchel :) VAVAVA.jpg Vavava2.jpg Xlcs.jpg tumblr_llveazNdRI1qbfcxfo1_500.png kalbo.jpg bannerity.jpg finnyfinnfinn.jpg showchoir.jpg hugskisses.jpg jesseca.jpg sunshinekoratong.jpg goolsby2.jpg goolsby101.jpg willywillwill.jpg kalboadrenaline.jpg santanita.jpg Vocallyvocal.jpg References Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes